


Sweet Memories, Sweeter Dreams

by horns4loki (ArtyGirl68)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abuse of pillows, Anal Fingering, Come Eating, Crying During Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dream Sex, First Time, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Prostate Massage, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Tags May Change, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Voyeurism, abuse of Marvel quotes, just like shit...lightning happens!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtyGirl68/pseuds/horns4loki
Summary: Loki has just learned a spell allowing him to spy on people's memories, but when he tries it on Thor while he's asleep, he gets WAY more than he bargained for!





	1. A Brother's Touch

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is: my very first fic (and a Thorki fic at that!) Hope you enjoy it! Thanks to parselmouthloki for volunteering to be my lovin' beta : )

Loki closed his spellbook with a satisfied thump. Truly, the memory sharing spell was much easier than he had anticipated, but the question was- who could he try it on? Never on Frigga, that was certain. He would never do anything to trouble his beloved mother's peace of mind. Odin? Norns, no, not unless he had a death wish! Loki carefully tucked the spellbook back into its place on the crowded bookshelf and stretched his aching back. He left his workroom locked securely behind him and went into his bedchamber, shedding his robe as he walked in. Clad only in a soft pair of trousers he always wore for spellwork, he flopped dramatically onto his bed, immediately savoring the softness of the new fur Thor had given him after his last hunt. He idly stroked the fur for a moment, then sat up with a smirk. Ah yes, Thor, his oh-so-mighty big brother. Surely he had an embarrassing memory or two that could be ferreted out with that spell!

  
He kicked off his soft indoor shoes and stealthily opened the door to their shared bath. By the dim light of a few guttering candles, he made his way silently to the door to Thor's bedchamber. He cast a spell of silence before slowly easing the heavy wooden door open just enough for him to slip through. Between the candlelight and the moonlight streaming through the chamber's windows, he could easily make out Thor's bulk swathed in furs lying in the middle of his bed. Loki breathed a spell of invisibility before slowly slipping from the relative safety of the bath and gliding noiselessly to the edge of Thor's bed. The heavy red velvet curtains were drawn back, allowing Loki to see the steady rise and fall of his brother's chest. A wicked smile tugged at his lips for a moment, then he touched Thor's forehead and pushed with his seidr, sliding into his brother's mind.

  
After a moment of disorientation, Loki looked around, taking in the contours of Thor's dreaming mind. _Hmmm_, he snickered. _Not nearly as empty in here as I expected_. A dim light gradually appeared at the edge of his vision and he turned to see the outline of a door to his left. Passing through the portal, he found himself moving down a vaulted passageway that resembled the entrance to the training grounds. Hearing voices, he ducked behind a massive pillar to see who was coming. Unsurprisingly, it was Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three, laughing and boasting about tomorrow's tournament and how many prizes they each would win. Loki snorted to see himself stumbling in from the training ground far behind them, hot and disheveled from being totally pummeled by Thor and his friends. _Of all the memories I__ could have tumbled into, THIS is what I find_? he grumbled. I _already hear enough of their foolish babble during the day!_ He prepared to flex his seidr once again and find a more...amusing memory to spy on.

  
Suddenly, a fierce tremor shook Loki, causing him to lose his balance and grasp at the pillar for balance. When he was able to stand unsupported again, he was shocked to find that Sif and the Warriors Three had somehow vanished, leaving only Thor standing in the passageway waiting for his dream's version of Loki to catch up to him. _What the Hel_, thought Loki. _This is not the way it happened! I should know, I was there! _

  
"Brother!" Thor exclaimed happily, slinging his thickly muscled arm around the other Loki's shoulders, totally ignoring the sweat and dirt clinging to both of them. "You fought well today. I expect you to take the prize in daggers, or hand-to-hand, or..." Dream Loki pushed his brother's heavy arm off of his shoulders "Don't flatter me Thor," he hissed. "You know I won't be competing in the tournament. You and your friends can beat yourselves silly without me, and celebrate without me as well." He started to stalk away, only to be pulled back by the impossibly strong hand encircling his wrist. Thor put his other hand under Loki's chin, forcing angry green eyes to meet his calm cerulean gaze. "Loki. Brother," said Thor softly, "Don't sell yourself short. You are strong, clever, and..." The hand holding his chin slowly slid around to cup the back of his neck, and Thor's gaze dipped to Loki's mouth and back up again. "Beautiful," Thor whispered. He swallowed hard, his thumb gently stroking his dream brother's cheek.

  
Behind the pillar, Loki was frozen in shock. _Norns, what is going on here? This can't be! Thor would never...surely he doesn't mean to_.... He watched with wide eyes as his brother pulled his dream self into a gentle kiss. He saw his own hands, trembling, slide up his brother's muscled back and tangle in his thick golden hair as the kiss grew more passionate. Thor's free hand slid around his brother's waist, pulling their groins together, dipping lower to grip his arse and digging his strong fingers in. Loki blushed furiously as his dream self moaned at the friction of Thor's cock against his own, and realized that he was getting hard watching the impossible scene unfolding in front of him.

  
"Wait...Thor... what are you doing?" Dream Loki whimpered, as Thor brought his hands around to the laces of his brother's breeches. "Loki, I...I must confess something to you," Thor rasped. "Ever since you found me that night in my chambers, I've dreamed about touching you. Pleasing you. Let me touch you, brother. Please..."

  
Oh SHIT. Loki knew exactly the night that Thor was talking about. A few weeks ago, he had walked into his brother's bedchamber without knocking. Hoping to talk to him about their impending trip to Vanaheim, he was totally unprepared for the sight of Thor lying naked atop the furs on his bed, eyes closed, lazily stroking himself. Speechless, Loki stared at him, watching his hand moving on his cock as his thighs trembled with his impending orgasm. He knew he should not keep looking at his brother like that, but he couldn't force himself to turn away. Loki had just stood there mesmerized as Thor's free hand reached down to fondle his balls, then slipped lower between his cheeks and... Loki breathed Thor's name as one of his thick fingers slid inside his arse, drawing a sinful moan from both of their lips. Loki froze as Thor's eyes fluttered open and looked directly into his. "Loki..." groaned Thor, as his orgasm hit, painting his stomach with streaks of white. "I'm so sorry!" Loki gasped, and he turned and fled into his chamber, locking the door behind him. A few minutes later, he heard Thor knock gently on his door and call his name, but he was curled up on his bed in a miserable ball of shame. He simply couldn't stop himself from imagining what Thor's hands would feel like on his body, inside his body... Why, WHY would he want his BROTHER to touch him like that? Frustrated, Loki had conjured a dagger and stabbed his pillows repeatedly until his erection had subsided and he could bring himself to face going downstairs to dine with his parents-and Thor. In the weeks that followed, Loki became an expert at avoiding being alone with Thor during the day, and wildly fantasizing about him at night. His appetite dwindled, his powers became erratic, and, by the time they were to leave for Vanaheim together, Frigga declared that Loki was not well enough to go. As the future king of Asgard, she stated, Thor could certainly handle the responsibility on his own. Loki blessed his mother's wisdom and worked hard to purge himself of his illicit desires for his brother. Finding that new spellbook had worked, well, like a charm, and slowly, Loki had gained his strength back and pushed away the memory of his brother's naked body. Until now...

  
Loki bit his lip hard as he watched Thor slide his dream brother's breeches and smallclothes down, exposing his dream self's throbbing cock. Thor dropped to his knees, sliding his hands slowly down his brother's thighs. "Let me taste you," begged Thor, as he rubbed his bearded cheek gently on the soft skin he had just revealed. He began placing tender kisses all along the length of his brother's erection, licking hungrily at the salty fluid oozing from the tip. He looked up, locked eyes with his brother, and greedily took his brother's cock into his mouth. His dream self gasped, knees buckling as Thor sucked hard on his cock, his fingers tangling in Thor's hair as he writhed in pleasure. Thor grabbed his brother's thighs to keep him upright, never stopping the suction of his eager mouth, taking him deeper and deeper.

  
It was all too much for Loki to bear. He shakily gathered his seidr and flung himself out of his brother's dream. As his consciousness dropped back into his body, he groaned silently. What had gone wrong? That was no memory, that was...was... He forced himself to take a deep breath, trying to slow his galloping heartbeat. Next to him in the bed, Thor shifted slightly under the furs. Loki closed his eyes briefly, summoning his courage, then carefully lifted the furs. Freed from the covers, Thor was bare as a babe, skin glistening faintly with a sheen of sweat. As Loki had feared (desired?), Thor's cock was hard, bringing back all of the aching memories of That Night. Fingers shaking, Loki reached out and lightly touched his brother's stomach. The soft hairs just below Thor's navel reminded Loki of the beautiful fur covering his own bed, and his cock ached as he imagined Thor laying spread out on that fur, pleading to be touched and tasted by his little brother. His fingers travelled lower, carefully skirting Thor's cock for the moment, until he reached the thicker wiry hairs covering Thor's balls. When he finally touched them, Thor groaned softly and spread his legs wider. Loki froze, but his brother's eyes never opened, and he exhaled in relief. He dared go no further south with his explorations for fear of waking Thor up, so he turned his eyes to his brother's cock instead. It was truly unfair, thought Loki, how closely his brother's erection matched his ridiculously thick oversized muscles. Loki shivered, remembering how Thor had kissed and licked his- no, his dream self's- cock, and he wondered how Thor's skin would taste. Hesitantly, he leaned over and just barely brushed that massive cock with his lips. Norns, Thor's skin was so hot and salty with sweat. Loki grew bolder when his brother remained still and touched the tip of his tongue to the fluid leaking from the head of Thor's cock. It was salty and slightly bitter and, brotherhood be damned, he wanted more. Glancing up to reassure himself that his brother was still asleep, Loki wrapped his slender fingers around the base of Thor's erection. Before he could lose his nerve, he opened his mouth and slid the head of his brother's cock into his mouth, shuddering with pleasure at the feel and the taste of Thor's skin. As he worked to fit more of Thor's length into his mouth, his brother's cock became harder and harder, feeling like an iron rod against his tongue. He bobbed his head slowly, gagging at first until got used to the stretch and found a steady pace. His own cock throbbed in his pants, and he rubbed himself with his free hand, following the rhythm he had set with his mouth. Within moments, it seemed, Loki was coming hard, harder than he ever had before. He moaned around the cock filling his mouth, the vibrations sending Thor over the edge as well. Loki gagged as Thor's seed flooded his mouth. He swallowed as much as he could, but some leaked out onto Thor's belly. As the hot droplets hit his skin, Thor moaned and his eyelids fluttered open. "Loki, oh Loki," he sighed, but when he opened his eyes fully, he could see that his room was empty. Thor slumped back on his pillows, overwhelmed by the erotic dream he just had about his little brother.

  
Safely back in his own room, Loki huddled under his covers, his heart racing. He had barely managed to teleport away before Thor woke up and discovered his misdeed. He cringed, imagining how angry his brother would have been to wake up with his cock in Loki's mouth. Squirming in discomfort, Loki finally used his seidr to clean himself and his clothes. Cleaning himself had a calming effect on his frazzled nerves, and as his pulse slowed, he tried to think rationally about what just happened. What had gone wrong with his spell? He knew he had cast it correctly, so why had things changed so drastically from what had really taken place that day? He slid out of bed and padded across the cold floor to his workroom. Grabbing the spellbook off the shelf, he quickly leafed to the page that held the memory sharing spell. No, nothing there to explain what had happened. Loki frowned, rubbing the top corner of the page nervously between his fingers. Without warning, what had seemed to be one slightly thicker page separated into two thinner pages. Apparently some ancient concoction had stuck the two sheets of paper together, concealing the very end of the spell. Flipping to the once hidden page, Loki groaned. The seidrmaster who had penned the spell had indeed addressed the matter: _Use it not on a man asleep_, the ancient mage declared, _lest ye be drawn into a place where there is no distinguishing between truth and dream, or memory and fantasy_.

  
Loki dropped the book on his worktable and buried his head in his hands, trying to make sense of it all. Was it true? Did Thor feel this kind of desire for him? Norns help him, all the signs were screaming yes. His brother was many things, but subtle wasn't one of them, like the way his warm calloused hand was always stroking the nape of Loki's neck, often drawing him near enough to kiss. Plus, the night he had walked in on Thor, naked and wanton, his brother hadn't sworn at him or threatened to throw him out; no, Thor had looked him straight in the eyes and said his name as he finished. And the way Thor had dropped to his knees and... Loki blushed, remembering how greedily Thor had sucked his dream self's cock. Strange as it seemed, his brother likely craved his body the way that most men lusted after a maiden. Raising his head, Loki finally accepted the fact that he too felt much more than just brotherly affection for Thor, but he'd be damned to Hel before speaking those words first. If...IF... Thor truly wanted him, he would have to make his intentions clear. There was NO way Loki would make the first move, not for all the toys in Odin's Vault! Sighing deeply, he replaced the spellbook on the shelf once more and returned to his bedchamber. He shucked off his trousers and slid under the warm weight of Thor's gift, shivering at the tickle of the soft hairs against his bare skin. Maybe soon, Loki thought sleepily, he would have the chance to lay Thor out on it and...and... His emerald eyes closed reluctantly and he fell into a deep and surprisingly dreamless sleep.


	2. A Mother's Intuition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Frigga have breakfast together and talk about dreams...

Thor woke with a gasp. Shaking his hair out of his face, he took a deep breath, pushed back his sleeping furs, and looked down towards his groin. As he suspected, there were dried patches of white on his belly; less than usual, perhaps, but still obvious against his tanned skin. He blushed, remembering his dream of Loki taking his cock into his mouth and sucking him off. Norns help him, it seemed so real! Just the thought of it caused an embarrassing stirring between his legs. He kicked the rest of the furs off of his legs and stood up, twisting and stretching until every vertebrae popped. Though the air was chilly against his naked skin, his half-hard cock refused to lose interest, and Thor groaned, imagining Loki's head moving between his thighs. He made his way across the cold marble floor and glanced inside their shared bath to see if Loki was inside; thankfully, the coast was clear. Easing quietly into the room, Thor turned on the taps and waited impatiently for the bath to fill. Once it was full, he turned off the taps and slid into the hot water, wincing as the heat hit the scrapes and bruises from yesterday's training session. Once his body had adjusted to the temperature, Thor let his hands wander down and stroke his thighs, causing his cock to ache deliciously. He squirmed restlessly, thinking of Loki's strong clever fingers working their way into all of his most sensitive areas, teasing him open and making him ready for...  


Ready for what, exactly? Thor's face twisted in frustration. He honestly had no idea if Loki knew how he felt, or how his brother would react to such a revelation. True, he hadn't run screaming from the room that night when he caught Thor with his cock out moaning his name (or stabbed him either!); however, that was no guarantee that Loki would ever entertain any sort of lustful feelings coming from his brother. Thor slumped back, wincing as he knocked his head against the cold marble rim of the bath_. Norns_, he thought glumly, _I feel like such a fool. Loki would never want to have me that way. Best that I keep it to myself for now_.  


Putting aside his desires for the time being, Thor grabbed for his favorite soaps and oils and briskly washed himself, ignoring the temptation to take himself in hand and seek his lonely pleasure. Hearing the sounds of the servants entering his chambers with breakfast, he finished his bath quickly, stepped from the tub, and grabbed a towel, rubbing his skin roughly until it blushed pink from the friction. He paused for a moment, the towel forgotten in his hands, wondering if Loki would show up to eat breakfast with him as he often did. Half of Thor desperately wanted Loki to turn up uninvited to share his meal, while the other half cringed at the thought of looking his brother in the eye while knowing how much he dreamed of fucking Loki senseless... or having Loki take him instead. The mental picture of his brother pressing relentlessly inside of him, whispering wickedly in his ear brought his cock fully erect, and this time, Thor gave into his desire. He slicked himself with scented oil and stroked his cock fiercely, imagining how Loki would spread him open with fingers, tongue, and cock. Knowing the servants were still in the next room, he bit back a cry as he came hard, his seed dripping from his cock onto the marble floor. Thor sighed and swabbed the floor quickly with his towel so none of the servants would see the evidence of his shameful desire for his little brother. Tossing the sticky towel into the laundry basket, he strode naked to his bedchamber and donned his smallclothes, followed by a plain tunic and breeches. _No sense in fancy dress today_, he thought glumly. _After helping Mother in her garden, I'll be a mess again in no time._

_  
_ He had barely pulled on his boots before the guard posted at entrance to his rooms swung the door open and announced his mother's arrival. Although Thor was slightly disappointed that it wasn't Loki who would be breakfasting with him, he was always happy to spend time with Frigga, her calm nature gently soothing the stings of Odin's harshness towards his sons. Smiling broadly, Thor stepped forward to embrace his mother, who was dressed in the simple gown she often wore while gardening, her usual intricate hairstyle traded for a single plait that hung nearly to her waist. Frigga's sharp eyes noted how Thor was scrutinizing her appearance, and she arched one delicate eyebrow at him.

  
"Surely you didn't forget your promise, my son", she teased. "It seems the strongest weeds in all of Asgard have taken root in my garden, and only the mighty arm of the Thunder God is likely to prevail against them."

  
Thor laughed heartily. "Have no fear, Mother! I will vanquish those vile weeds for you so your herbs and flowers can bloom without fear. Just make sure you show me which plants are the weeds and which are the flowers!"

  
Frigga smiled and patted his arm playfully. "I'm certain you will prevail, my dear. Let us break our fast so we will have the strength we need against those foul invaders."

  
Thor offered Frigga his arm, which she accepted with a delighted smile, and escorted her to the breakfast table. As they sat down, Frigga looked more closely at Thor, noticing the tired droop of his eyelids and the dark shadows under his eyes. Squeezing his fingers gently, she murmured, "You look tired, Thor. Is all well with you, my dear?"

  
Thor kept his eyes on his plate, not daring to look his mother in the face. _How she would hate me if she knew what I truly dream of at night_, Thor thought miserably. _I'd be lucky to find myself banished to Midgard for such wickedness. Father would.... would..._"Have no fear, Mother," he said aloud, hoping his voice wouldn't shake. "I'm in fine shape to do battle with your verdant foes."

  
Frigga gazed at him sternly, her cerulean eyes probing his until he turned away from her guiltily."I was raised by witches, boy. I see with more than eyes. You know that," she said sharply.

  
Pinned in his seat by her fierce gaze, Thor resisted the urge to break down and confess his nocturnal urges. "It's nothing, Mother", he sighed. "Just meaningless dreams that kept me from sleeping last night." He speared a large piece of sausage and stuffed it in his mouth, chewing it with gusto. "I'm sure that, after I set your garden to rights, I'll be so tired that I'll sleep like a babe."

  
Frigga, however, was not ready to drop the subject. "Have you had the same dream before, my dear?" she quizzed him. "Recurring dreams are often a warning of future events. You would do well to speak to a dream mage, Thor."

  
It took all of Thor's self-control to keep himself from spitting his morning ale out all over the breakfast table. "Nay, Mother, it was not of any importance, just... foolishness." He couldn't meet his mother's eyes, for fear she could somehow ferret out his lustful thoughts about Loki. Thor couldn't imagine Frigga countenancing the things he had done with his brother in his dreams, or how she would react to discovering how badly he wanted to do them to Loki in real life.

  
Frigga sighed in fond exasperation at Thor's stubbornness. "Fine. If you'd rather not share the sordid details with your mother, you could always talk to Loki. He has been studying oneiromancy this season and may be able to give you some useful advice."

  
Thor choked in earnest at the mention of his brother. Oh, now that would just be the pinnacle of insanity to discuss his erotic fantasies with Loki. Norns, he could pretty much count on getting stabbed for revealing his base desires, probably right in the balls. _Well, maybe if I were gelded_, Thor mused, _I would no longer want to bend Loki over my table and_...

  
"Thor? Thor? Are you listening to me at all?" Frigga inquired gently, giving his meaty forearm a pinch to get his attention. Thor's eyes snapped back up to hers, and he nodded his head, blushing furiously at the filthy turn his thoughts had taken with his mother sitting right across the table from him. "This isn't like you, my dear," Frigga told him seriously. "I want you to promise me that you'll speak to Loki or one of the oneiromancers this afternoon about your dreams. If there is trouble ahead, it's best to be prepared."

  
Thor bowed his head to hide the panic in his eyes from Frigga's scrutiny. Oh Norns, how could he avoid this mess? The royal oneiromancers would be duty bound to report anything Thor divulged to his mother- or worse, his father- which Thor hoped to avoid at all costs. Confessing his lewd dreams to Loki might seem like madness on the surface, but his brother would likely keep silent on the matter if only for the sake of his own reputation. Thor groaned internally, vividly picturing the disgusted look on Loki's face when he was forced to hear his brother's debauched fantasies literally laid out bare before him; however, if he didn't talk to his brother, the royal oneiromancers would surely seek him out, and that would be an unmitigated disaster.

"Fine," Thor grumbled. "I'll talk to Loki this afternoon when we're done with your garden. If he's free, that is."

  
Frigga smiled and patted his bearded cheek gently. "I'm sure your brother will make time to help you, Thor. His skills at seidr are already quite formidable." She leaned closer and lowered her voice dramatically. "One day, he may even surpass your father, but don't you dare tell him I said that," she whispered mischievously.

  
Thor smiled in spite of himself, imagining Odin's reaction to this little tidbit of knowledge. In fact, it pleased him immensely to think of Loki growing stronger in magic just as his own prowess on the battlefield increased day by day. He thumped his tankard down on the table and stood up, extending his hand to Frigga, who took it with a warm smile."Come, my lady mother! Let us commence the war of your roses. I'm sure it will be a battle that the bards will sing of for years to come." Thor bowed with a comical flourish over his mother's hand and planted a loud smacking kiss on her knuckles.

  
Frigga laughed delightedly and stood up too, smoothing out the folds of her dress. "Well then, lead us on to victory, my son!" she cried merrily, and they left Thor's chambers together in high spirits.


	3. Fear and Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two fools still dancing around each other...

Thor tossed the last weed into the wheelbarrow and stood up, grimacing at the state of his hands and clothes. _Mother was speaking the truth when she said the strongest weeds in Asgard were growing in her garden_, Thor grumbled to himself as he brushed off as much of the dirt and mulch as he could from his knees and the seat of his pants. _I've never seen such vile, thorny plants in her garden before. I wonder where they came from_.

  
Frigga came over and picked at the front of his tunic; however, the stubborn burrs resisted her green-stained fingers, and she shook her head in disbelief. "I'm afraid your tunic may be a casualty of war, my dear," she laughed, poking at the rips and stains it had acquired from uprooting the stubborn weeds and briers.

  
"I've done far worse to my clothes in battle, Mother," snorted Thor, stripping off the burr-infested tunic and tossing it into the wheelbarrow with the weeds to be burned later. He winced as some of the burrs tore fresh scrapes into his already tender skin and set off a wave of intense itching.

  
Frigga motioned to one of her women, who glided across the garden to the queen bearing a glass jar filled with a thick bluish cream. "After you bathe, rub this into your scratches and it will soothe them." She handed the jar to Thor, who accepted it gratefully and kissed her on the cheek. She playfully pushed him away and wrinkled up her nose. "It would probably be better if you bathed sooner rather than later, don't you think? I believe Loki would definitely appreciate it when you meet with him this afternoon."

  
Thor's gut twisted at the reminder of his impending meeting with his brother, the same brother he had been fantasizing about for a very long time. Forcing a smile, he picked up the handles of the wheelbarrow and wheeled his last load of weeds over to the massive pile of foliage waiting to be burned. He straightened up and ran his hands through his sweat-drenched hair, wrinkling his nose at the smell as he pulled all the loose strands of hair away from his face. "You're right as usual, Mother. I'd better make haste and bathe, or Loki will surely stab me for offending his nose with my stench!"

  
Thor raised his arms towards Frigga as if he intended to hug her, and she drew back in mock horror. He laughed heartily and settled for blowing her a kiss, then started the long walk back to his chambers. As he trudged up the last few stairs towards the corridor that he and Loki shared, he nearly ran headfirst into his brother whose arms were loaded down with several dusty tomes. Startled, Loki jerked back with an oath, dropping his armful of books and Thor nearly fell backwards down the stairs trying to avoid knocking his brother over.

  
"Sorry, brother," wheezed Thor, holding on to the wall for support. "Mother worked me like a donkey in her garden this morning, and I've only just escaped."

  
Loki sniffed disdainfully, flicking his eyes over Thor's bare chest covered in smudges and scratches. "Yes, and you also smell like a donkey, Thor. I hope you have plans to bathe sometime this century."

  
Thor flushed. "Yes, I was just on my way to do so. Mother wanted me to... I mean... I need to speak with you, brother. This afternoon, if you're available."  


Loki arched an eyebrow in disbelief and flung his arms out dramatically. "My brother seeks my advice? Norns, it must be the end of the world, and Ragnarok is upon us!"  


Thor shook his head, too weary to rise to Loki's bait. "Either I talk to you, or the royal oneiromancers. I would prefer that it be you, unless you're too busy."

  
"Oneiromancers?" Loki stepped closer, gazing intently at his disheveled brother. "Why would you need their services?"

  
Thor internally cursed his fair skin as he blushed an even deeper red, cheeks burning with shame. "Well, I'm having dreams that are... I just... I can't sleep at night, and Mother is concerned that it's some sort of warning or bad omen. Will you speak with me, brother?" Thor asked softly, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder.

  
Loki met his eyes briefly and nodded brusquely. "Very well, Thor. Meet me in my chamber when you're done bathing." He swept past Thor and went on down the stairs, the dropped books rising from the floor and trailing after him like little ducklings all in a row.  
Thor's knees buckled and he sat down hard on the steps, shaking with fear and desire.

******

  
Loki kept his head high until he knew he was out of Thor's sight, trying his best to maintain his usual arrogant swagger as he went down the staircase. Once he reached the next landing, however, his poise crumbled and he leaned against the wall and took several deep breaths, trying vainly to calm his racing pulse. The books that were spelled to follow him hovered obediently by his elbow until he sent them on back to the library with a shaky wave of his hand. Damn Thor, always flouncing around half dressed! He had no business looking so delectable covered in dirt and scratches. Loki's cock twitched in his breeches at the memory of Thor's massive naked chest so close to him just minutes before. 

_What dreams could be troubling him so that he needs an oneiromancer_, Loki mused. _Surely not_... His breathing quickened as he recalled the dream he had so recklessly intruded on, the feeling of Thor's hands and mouth on his body, and how willingly his brother had knelt before him and...

  
Loki's face burned as he thought of his own wickedness, how he had fondled his brother as he slept and taken unmentionable liberties with his brother's cock. He unconsciously licked his lips, remembering the taste and feel of Thor's cock on his tongue and the heat of his brother's seed filling his mouth. Loki moaned softly, feeling the tug of his breeches against his erection. _If I'm going to survive a meeting with Thor, I can't face him like this_, Loki thought frantically. _He takes forever when he bathes, so I'll surely have time to take care of this_. He quickly opened a portal to transport him to his bedchamber and stripped off his clothes with a wave of his hand. He clambered into his bed, grabbing a bottle of oil from the drawer of his bedside table as he went. The soft fur Thor had given him gently cradled his naked body as he slicked his hand and began to stroke himself fiercely, imagining his brother's thick strong hands caressing him instead of his own.


	4. A Most Brotherly Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to have a little talk!

For the second time in a span of a few hours, Thor sank into the heat of his bath. The scratches he had collected helping Frigga in her garden were swollen, red, and itchy, and burned fiercely when the hot water splashed on them. _I hope Mother's salve will take care of these_, Thor sighed miserably, rubbing gently at one reddened forearm. _I'd better hurry and finish up here so I can put it on before I talk to Loki_. Now **there** was a thought that burned even worse than his scratches. What was he going to say to him- 'Sorry brother, I can't sleep at night because I dream about stripping you naked and...' 

  
Thor growled and deliberately poked the worst of the scratches, trying to keep himself from getting an erection brought on by the thought of Loki lying in his bed, open and ready for him. He grabbed the nearest soap and quickly scrubbed himself, gritting his teeth as pain bloomed under his skin. He rinsed himself off and lathered up his sweaty hair. A tangled lock snagged in his fingers and he hissed, shocked at how the sensation went straight to his groin. An image of Loki burying his elegant fingers into thick blonde hair and pulling hard slithered into Thor's head and made his cock stand at attention. _No, no, no!!! I can't do this now! Loki is probably already in his chambers waiting for me and I don't want him to see me like this!_ Thor hung his head in shame as a wicked little voice inside his head taunted him, gleefully pointing out that he **did** want his little brother to see him like this, and touch him, and taste him...

  
Thor slammed his fist on the edge of the tub, the sudden sharp pain causing his erection to wilt. He dunked his head, releasing a flood of bubbles from his now clean hair and willing the lustful thoughts to leach away with them into the hot water. Clean at last, he climbed out of the bath, shivering in the chill air, and gingerly patted his skin dry. Even the slightest touch on his scratches, caused a furious heat to erupt under his skin, making Thor clench his teeth in frustration. _Norns, this itching will drive me mad! Mother's lotion had better work fast_, Thor lamented as he retrieved his mother's gift from the small table near the sink. He dipped his fingers in the cool blue cream and carefully smoothed it onto his arm. Blessed relief followed in its wake and Thor smiled gratefully, vowing to find Frigga something special on his next trip to Vanaheim to show his gratitude.

  
Feeling more in control of both his mind and his body, Thor drew on a soft pair of pants that he sometimes wore to bed and a loose tunic. He roughly ran his towel over his hair and left it hanging loose around his face to dry completely. Briefly looking at his reflection in the mirror, Thor decided he was as ready as he would ever be to talk to Loki about his dreams. _Maybe I should put on my armor in case Loki decides to stab me_, he mused grimly, idly fingering a scar on his side from their last disagreement. 

Resolutely pushing his fears aside, Thor marched to the door that led to Loki's bedchamber. He gently eased the door open and looked inside. Soft magelights provided a warm golden glow to the room as he scanned the chamber to see if his brother was there. A soft moan came from the direction of the bed, and Thor's eyes widened in disbelief. Loki was lying naked on top of the fur Thor had given him and stroking his cock, his restless hand gleaming with oil.

  
Though they had often shared a bath when they were younger, Thor had never seen his brother fully aroused before, and he thought it was one of the most erotic things he had ever seen. Many Asgardians mocked Loki for using seidr and not being built like Thor, calling him woman and _ergi_, but Thor was now firmly convinced that no woman's body could outshine his brother's, lean and muscled with a luscious trail of dark hair that spanned the distance between his navel and his groin. Given the way Loki had dressed for decades- covered nearly head to toe-Thor also hadn’t realized how long Loki's legs truly were; now he was imagining those legs wrapped around his waist, or hooked over his shoulders, or in whatever position his little brother most desired. And as for what lay between those legs... His most fevered imaginings really hadn’t done Loki justice at all. His cock was long and lovely, much like his legs, perhaps not as thick as Thor’s own cock, but certainly pleasing to behold. Thor swallowed hard, remembering his most recent dream of kneeling at his brother's feet and sucking him off. He felt himself growing hard staring at Loki's cock slipping in and out of those strong slender fingers. With an effort, Thor dragged his eyes away from his brother’s groin, his gaze skimming up Loki’s chest with its hard pink nipples, past the milky column of his throat, and up to his face. The sharp green eyes Thor loved so dearly were tightly closed, and his lips and cheeks were flushed with pleasure. Loki's long black hair was fanned out around his head in stark contrast to the pale ivory of the fur, and Thor wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through it, wrap it around his fist and...

  
_Wait, what was that? Did he just_... Thor shook his head in disbelief, sure that he had heard wrong, but a moment later, Loki moaned his name again, louder this time, and something inside Thor snapped. He cleared his throat loudly, and Loki's eyes flew open in shock.

"Thor! What are you doing here?" Loki stammered, frantically scrambling back against the headboard.

  
"You invited me, Loki. You said to come to you when I was done bathing, and here I am." Moving slowly Thor approached the bed, his eyes sliding over Loki's bare skin. Loki drew his legs up to his chest in a vain attempt to hide his nude body.

  
"I wasn't expecting you so soon. You usually take forever in the bath, and I was just..." Loki babbled, not able to look Thor in the eye. _Oh damn, he saw me, he heard me, he'll never let me live this down. What if he doesn't really want me?_

Thor sat down carefully on the edge of Loki's bed, trying not to spook his little brother into teleporting away or drawing his daggers from out of thin air. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all. Norns, he's so beautiful, please don't let me ruin my chances._ Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Thor looked Loki straight in the eye and boldly revealed his deepest secret to his brother.

  
"This is why I can't sleep at night, Loki. I dream of touching you, tasting you, making love to you. I never dared to believe that you might share my feelings, but tell me truthfully, brother- do you feel this way about me too?" Thor picked at a scab on his knuckle, partly to soothe his nerves but also to keep himself from reaching out to touch Loki uninvited.

  
Loki's eyes were brilliant with unshed tears. "Yes," he whispered as a single tear broke free and slid down his flushed cheek. Instinctively, Thor reached out and wiped it away gently and kissed his eyelids. On a whim, he laid a tiny kiss on the tip of Loki's long nose, earning him a swift punch in the shoulder from his brother. "Oaf," Loki grumbled, though a tiny smile played around the corners of his mouth. Thor chuckled and cupped his brother's cheek in his calloused hand.

  
"So which would you rather do first, brother? Talk or..." Thor waggled his eyebrows suggestively. This time, Loki tried to kick him, but Thor swiftly grabbed his leg and wrapped it around his waist, pulling his brother in close. Loki gasped as his groin rubbed against Thor's, allowing him to feel how aroused his brother was. Tentatively, he pressed in harder, drawing a low growl from deep in Thor's chest. Thor slid his hand up to the back of Loki's neck and leaned in closer, his breath warm against his brother's lips.

  
"Loki, may I...." Thor began, but he was interrupted by the hesitant press of Loki's lips against his, hot and wet. Thor savored the sensation for a moment before deepening the kiss, slowly slipping his tongue inside his brother's mouth. Loki stiffened in his arms, and Thor immediately released his grip.

  
"Maybe we **should** talk first instead," said Thor gently, scooting up and leaning against the headboard. Loki did the same, leaning shyly into the curve of Thor's arm. "Would you be more comfortable if you put some clothes on, brother?" Loki nodded and gestured nimbly with one hand, causing a soft robe of green and black silk to materialize around his body.  
Thor took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to organize his thoughts. "So. These dreams... I've been having them for months now, maybe even longer. At first they were more innocent, just kissing you and such, but they've grown more...well…erotic…”  
  


"I know," Loki murmured, gazing down at his hands.

  
"Wait, I don't understand. How would **_you_** know what I've been dreaming?" Thor tipped Loki's chin up, forcing him to meet his brother's eyes. "Is there something you need to tell me, brother?"

  
Loki sighed, knowing he'd have to come clean now about the spell he'd cast on Thor while he was sleeping. Even though his brother was not well versed in seidr, as Frigga's son, Thor would certainly be aware that such a spell should only be cast with the full knowledge and consent of the subject. Casting it on an unwilling person should only be done out of dire necessity, and never for personal gain or amusement. Loki closed his eyes briefly and hoped that Thor would forgive him for abusing his trust.

  
"Last night..." Loki began, his usually deep rich voice breaking, "I used a spell on you while you were asleep. It was supposed to be a memory sharing spell, but I didn't know that if you cast it on a sleeping person, you would see their dreams rather than their memories. I'm very sorry..."

  
"Sorry for misusing your seidr, or sorry you found out how I felt about you?" Thor rumbled, both annoyed at Loki's mischief and hopeful that his brother wasn't repulsed by what he had seen in his older brother's dream.

  
"I already had an idea about your desires," Loki muttered, fiddling nervously with the ties of his robe. "Have you forgotten the night I walked in on you? Naked in your bed? Touching yourself? Moaning my name? Any of that sound familiar, _brother_?"

  
Thor blushed, knowing that Loki had a point. Besides, to be honest, he knew Loki wanted to talk to him that night and would be coming to his rooms at some point. He had hoped against hope that maybe his little brother would want to join him in bed and...

  
"Well. So now we know..."  
  


"Know what?" Loki interjected. "That we share an unnatural lech for each other? Can you imagine what everyone will say? What Mother and Father will say? I can hear it now: Loki the dirty _ergi_ has brought down the golden Prince of Asgard with his foul desires!" The tears Loki didn't shed earlier now rolled down his cheeks in earnest, his breath catching in his chest in ragged sobs. Thor tried to put his arms around his brother to comfort him, but Loki hit out at him fiercely. To keep himself and Loki from harm, Thor grappled briefly with Loki and managed to get both of his wrists in a strong hold, pinning his arms above his head.

Oh. This was...interesting. Thor could feel Loki's cock through his thin pants, rock hard even though Loki was still crying softly, trapped under his big brother's weight. It felt so good, but Thor firmly told himself that he needed to calm Loki down before anything could happen between them. And if they needed to wait, then so be it. He would not force himself on his brother while he was so emotionally vulnerable.

  
Keeping Loki's wrists pinned with one hand, Thor grabbed a corner of the bed linens and wiped his brother's face, murmuring softly how much he loved him until Loki finally could breathe deeply again without breaking into fresh sobs. Thor kissed him gently on the forehead and brushed a loose strand of hair out of his face. "Do you need something to drink, Loki? I can bring you a glass of water, or I've got wine in my room if you'd rather have that."

  
Loki sighed heavily and shook his head. "I'm fine, Thor. No need to worry about me."

  
"I'm your brother, and I'm supposed to worry about you, especially since I'm the one who upset you in the first place." Thor dared to plant another kiss on Loki's nose, since his hands weren't available to cause any damage.

  
Exasperated, Loki rolled his eyes and shifted his hips restlessly under his brother's thick thighs, causing Thor to gasp as Loki's erection rubbed against him. Instinctively, he ground down on his brother's groin, causing Loki to bite his lip to stifle a moan.

  
"I won't do anything foolish if you let me go, Thor," Loki grumbled, trying vainly to free his wrists from Thor's tight grip. As Thor slowly released his hold, Loki laid his hands on Thor's thighs, feeling the tight cords of muscle tremble under his touch. He slid his hands higher, enjoying the hitch in Thor's breathing as he skimmed his slender hands over Thor's hipbones. When he reached the drawstring of Thor's pants and began to untie it, Thor laid his hands over Loki's, forcing his fingers to be still.

  
"You don't have to do this if you don't feel comfortable, Loki." Thor captured one of Loki's hands again and brought it to his lips for a brief kiss.

  
Loki's hand darted out of his grasp and grabbed a handful of Thor's hair and pulled it hard. "Do you think me too fragile to match you in bed, brother?" he hissed angrily, dragging Thor's face back down to his. "I may not have fucked every slut in the kitchen, but I'm sure I can..."

  
"Wait... Loki, what are you talking about?" Thor interrupted, totally baffled at the abrupt turn of the conversation. "I've done nothing of the sort!" Even as his chest swelled in indignation at Loki's sudden attack, his cock also swelled in his breeches, reveling in the feel of his brother's fingers twisted tight in his hair just as he had fantasized about during his bath. "I only lay with one silly girl at Midsummer, and she told all of her friends about it, and then they all claimed I had done it with them too! At first it was all rather funny, but then it got back to Mother and Father, and we had quite the conversation about it." Thor winced, remembering the humiliation of discussing such intimate matters in front of their parents. "I haven't laid a hand- or anything else- on anyone since then. Well, until now. "  
  


Loki had gone quite still under Thor as he spoke. He cleared his throat and muttered quietly, "I've never done it with anybody. Not that I didn't want to, but I felt like I couldn't match up to you in that way either. Everyone was bragging about your abilities and... endowments. I didn't feel like being second to you again."


	5. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of confessions, both spoken and unspoken. Don't worry, Loki! Big brother Thor will take good care of you : )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few tags have changed! Nothing too dreadful, just a heads-up (more will change in the next chapter!)

_ Norns help me, my beautiful little brother is still a virgin_? The thought of being Loki's first lover sent a fresh wave of desire coursing through Thor's veins, tingling like the lightning he was still learning to control. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I've never been with another man before, so I suppose that makes me as innocent as you," Thor confessed.  
  
Loki blushed again. "Well, I'm not quite as innocent as you think in that regard. Last night, while you were still asleep, I..." he broke off, ashamed again of how he had taken advantage of his brother mentally and physically without his knowledge or consent.  
  
Thor's eyebrows shot up in disbelief."What did you do, Loki? Nothing too dreadful, I'm guessing, as everything seemed to be intact when I bathed."  
  
"So, when I was caught in your dream and you knelt and started to use your mouth on me, I panicked and let go of the spell. When I returned from the dream realm, you were still asleep and ..." He took a deep breath and forged ahead, hoping that Thor wouldn't be too angry with him. "I touched your cock, and then I sucked you off too."  
  
Thor was astonished at Loki's revelation. "That was real? That was actually you? I thought it was just part of my dream!" He grinned wickedly at Loki. "I should have known it was your silver tongue at work! I wonder what other undiscovered talents you possess, brother!"  
  
Loki grinned back, relieved that Thor wasn't upset with him. "Though I don't know where you think a Prince of Asgard, even a second son, would be learning such wicked things! Tell me, Thor, who has been giving you such naughty ideas to act out in your dreams, hmmm?"  
  
Now it was Thor's turn to blush. "I walked in on Fandral one night last month when we were out drinking down in the city. You decided not to come with us that time, and I was bored and lonely. I went to seek him out and found him upstairs with one of the tavern girls. She offered to... take care of me... when she was done with Fandral, but I didn't want her to do it. I... I wanted it to be you, Loki."  
  
As Thor was making his confession, Loki's hands had stealthily found their way back to the tie of Thor's pants, and this time, Thor allowed his brother to untie the string and tug the top of his pants down. The head of his cock was swollen and flushed red with desire. Loki rubbed his thumb over the head, collecting the slick fluid leaking from the tip. Relishing the memory of the taste of his brother's seed, Loki locked eyes with Thor and slowly brought his thumb up to his mouth and sucked it clean. Thor groaned at the sight and rubbed his arse over Loki's silk-covered erection, feeling it pulse lustfully beneath him.  
  
"Brother," Thor rasped, breathing heavily. "Are you sure this is what you want?"  
  
"Oh yes," Loki panted, pressing his hips up harder against Thor's backside. He gestured and both his robe and Thor's clothes disappeared, leaving their bodies bare to each other's hungry gaze. As Loki's pale skin was revealed, Thor found his eyes drawn to his hard pink nipples. He leaned over and teased the right nipple with his tongue and the left with his thumb, and Loki gasped, grabbing at Thor's hair and pulling it hard. Thor shuddered with pleasure at the feel of his brother's strong slender fingers tangled in his hair again. Letting his eyes wander downwards towards Loki's groin and seeing how aroused his brother was, Thor regretfully abandoned the nipple he was teasing and began licking and kissing his way down Loki's chest and stomach. Thor loved how the muscles in his brother's belly jumped and twitched as he made his way down, savoring his brother's pale creamy skin so soft and smooth under his lips. Loki wiggled beneath his brother, giggling as Thor's beard tickled the sensitive skin near his navel.  
  
Thor looked up at him with mischief in his eyes. "It's not fair, you know, Loki. You actually got to touch me last night. All I have are just sweet dreams." He slid his hand gently down Loki's inner thigh, his fingertips barely brushing the soft skin, loving the feel of Loki's muscles trembling under his touch. Replacing his fingers with his lips, Thor sucked on the delicate skin, leaving a dark red mark on his brother's thigh. His cock throbbed at the sight of it, but he did his best to ignore it, wanting to put Loki's pleasure first.  
  
"I suggest you move that mouth of yours up a bit if you'd like to have a little more success," Loki gritted out, his hands fisted tightly in the ivory fur that had been Thor's gift to him. The next moment, he nearly sat bolt upright as Thor licked his cock from root to tip, looking him squarely in the eyes as he did so.  
  
"Like that, Loki? Does that please you?" His deep raspy voice sent both chills down Loki's spine and heat right to his cock. Thor dipped back down and teased the head with his tongue, getting his first real taste of Loki's juices. Loki moaned, his eyelids fluttering shut in ecstasy as Thor wrapped his mouth around the head of his cock and slowly pressed down inch by tantalizing inch. Though Thor tried his best, he couldn't quite take all of Loki's length in his mouth without gagging. He pulled off with a loud pop and shot his brother a saucy wink. "That's quite a mouthful you've got there, little brother!"  
  
Loki barely had a moment to be simultaneously flattered and annoyed before Thor went back to work, and what he may have lacked in technique, he certainly made up for in enthusiasm. While his mouth was busy sloppily sucking his brother's cock, one of Thor's big hands slid down to fondle Loki's balls. His thumb drifted lower, rubbing the sensitive area just underneath them, and he noticed how Loki flinched almost imperceptibly when his brother's thumb came too close to his arsehole. _Slowly, now. Slowly..._ He moved his thumb away from the tempting little hole, focusing instead on rubbing and pressing a just little bit deeper on that delicate patch of skin just above it and was promptly rewarded by a string of incoherent curse words and a firm yank on his hair, which made Thor groan with pleasure. He peeped up through his lashes at his brother, trying to see if Loki was enjoying himself, and Norns, it was a beautiful sight to behold. His brother's lean muscled body was flushed and trembling, writhing on the beautiful fur like a man possessed. Loki's hands blindly sought his cheeks and Thor heard his brother whisper his name urgently. He let Loki's cock slip from his lips in order to answer his brother's plea.  
  
"Yes, brother? Tell me what you need," murmured Thor, gently stroking his side. "Just tell me, and I'll do it."  
  
Trying to get his racing heartbeat under control, Loki stared at his elder brother- hair mussed, face flushed, beard wet with saliva, lips puffy from sucking his cock- it was the most perfect thing he had ever seen. He wet his lips, trying to focus on forming coherent words to tell his brother how he was feeling, which was, quite frankly... overwhelmed. Everything felt **_so good_**, but, honestly, he was also feeling scared. Scared it would really hurt, scared Thor would be angry- or laugh at him, scared of losing this fragile new relationship he was creating with his brother. Tongue-tied and frustrated, his eyes started to glaze over with tears.  
  
Before he could say anything, Thor's stomach broke the tension with a loud growl. Abandoning his warm spot between Loki's legs, Thor flopped on his back dramatically, flinging his arms wide. "Brother, I must have sustenance or I will surely perish!"  
  
Relieved by the distraction, Loki chuckled and kicked him lightly in the ribs. "So get up off your pretty arse and go find us something. And, if it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now."  
  
Thor bounced out of the bed, scattering pillows as he went. "I'll get it from my room. No one would think it strange if I'm walking around naked over there. I'm sure my bare arse would scare your poor servants away." Before he went through the door that connected their rooms, he glanced back over his shoulder and winked. "Even if _**you**_ think it's pretty!"  
  
Loki threw a pillow as hard as he could, but Thor had already gone into their shared bath on the way to his chambers and the pillow had landed far short of the door anyway. With his brother momentarily gone, he took a deep shaky breath and fiercely scrubbed the moisture out of his eyes. _I can't tell him I'm afraid_, Loki hissed silently at himself. _I'll get through it. I've endured everything that hurt me during training, I can handle this too"_. He scooted back up to the headboard and waited for Thor's return, his fingers picking anxiously at the linens.

***********  
  
Regardless of his brother's opinion on the matter, Thor Odinson was not an idiot. He'd been in enough battles already to know the look of fear in a man's eyes, and it broke his heart to see it lurking in Loki's gaze as well. He blessed his empty stomach for giving them a reason to temporarily suspend their amorous activities so Loki could have a few minutes to calm himself privately. _Little brother, I swear I'll make this good for you. I'll just have to... well..._ The answer to their dilemma came swiftly to Thor: he would let Loki take him instead of the other way around. The more he thought about it, the more it made perfect sense. To be perfectly honest, it was something he had already spent quite some time fantasizing about recently, so he had no qualms about letting Loki be in control if it helped ease his fears. He wasn't particularly worried about the potential of pain either, since he was born to endure pain beyond the limits of mortal men- and many gods as well. He would gladly take on this burden for Loki just as he had shouldered many of their punishments when they were younger. Thor smiled, grateful he had thought of a solution that would help Loki feel more comfortable and ultimately please them both.  
  
Thor nodded resolutely and strode to the side table where the servants usually left refreshments for him after training. He grabbed a carafe of wine and two goblets and wrapped a bunch of grapes and some fresh pastries he knew Loki liked in a napkin. He popped a sweet biscuit into his mouth and chewed it swiftly, adding a few of them to his haul as well. Tying the napkin shut, he scooped up the treats, grabbed the wine, and headed back to rejoin his brother.


	6. From Spark to Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now is the time that dreams become reality...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags have been added!

Loki jumped as Thor let the door bang shut behind him. "Sorry brother, my hands were pretty full," he huffed apologetically. Loki looked more closely at Thor's burdens and sniffed the air appreciatively. Thor set the goblets down and poured them each some wine, passing the napkin to Loki, who promptly snagged one of the still warm pastries and bit into it with a groan of bliss. Thor laughed and grabbed one too, earning him a smack on the hand from Loki. The next few minutes were spent munching on the treats and drinking from their goblets. When they were both finished, Loki grimaced at the mess of crumbs littering the bed and promptly used his seidr to clean off the sheets.  
  
Loki cleared his throat nervously. "Thank you Thor, that was just what I needed."  
  
Thor leaned in and gave Loki a quick peck on the lips. "My pleasure, Loki. I'm glad you liked it." He climbed back into Loki's bed and settled in next to him, wrapping a warm arm around his shoulders. As his brother leaned into the embrace, Thor kissed the top of his head. "I've been thinking, Loki, " he began slowly.  
  
"Dangerous occupation, brother. Might end badly for you," Loki drawled.  
  
Thor rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Very funny, Loki. I'm being serious. If you still want to..." He gestured at his nude body with his free hand. "I'd like it very much if... if you'd have me." _There, I finally said it. I hope he'll want it even half as much as I do.___  
  
Loki was dumbfounded. "I beg your pardon? I don't think I heard you properly. The mighty Thor, Prince of Asgard would never submit himself to..."  
  
Thor pressed his fingers to Loki's lips, cutting him off. "Yes, yes, he would. I would, Loki. To you. It's been very much on my mind lately." He smiled gently at his brother. "In this, you would be **_my_** first. Would you do that for me?"  
  
"I think... perhaps we could come to an arrangement." He smiled back at Thor, relieved at his brother's generous offer. "First times for both of us, then. So... how do we do this?"  
  
Thor shrugged. "Well, I'd assume much like a man and maiden, but there is something I'll want to do first to make it easier."  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help? Anything you need?" Loki asked, still slightly stunned at his brother's unselfish decision.  
  
Thor thought for a moment, then shook his head. "Just oil, and plenty of it."  
  
Loki picked up the bottle from the nightstand and shook it. "This one is almost empty, but I have more in my workroom" He slid out of bed and started towards the warded door, the sight of his delectable bare backside causing Thor's cock to stir with interest.  
  
As his brother rummaged around in the adjoining room, Thor couldn't help calling out, "Just make sure it's oil and not one of your potions, brother. I don't want flowers or something growing out of my arse!"  
  
Loki stuck his head around the doorjamb and looked crossly at Thor. "Don't tempt me. I might have one in here that would give you egg-sized warts and an oozing rash."  
  
Thor shuddered, remembering how badly he had reacted to the strange plants in his mother's garden that morning. _Norns, my arms and chest were bad enough. I wouldn't want to have that kind of feeling anywhere close to my arse!_ He concentrated instead on making himself comfortable in a soft nest of pillows while he waited for Loki's return.  
  
Once he had found the correct bottle, Loki took a deep breath and prepared himself to walk back out and face Thor. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined that Thor would be so receptive to something that their people generally frowned upon_. I hope that he earns no dishonor from sharing this with me. Funny... he's been held up as an example of the perfect warrior for so long that I doubt most of our people would be brave enough to call **him** ergi. Ah well, I suppose I should just be grateful that he wants me and he can't make me pregnant._ With that bitter thought, Loki exited his workroom, letting the locking wards flare behind him.  
  
As the door clicked shut, Loki stopped dead in his tracks and stared, amazed at the erotic tableau his brother had created. For such a big man, Thor was surprisingly flexible. He lay on his back cradled in soft fur and pillows with his legs spread open wide and knees pulled up, shamelessly displaying his arse to Loki. The floating magelights haloed his body with a golden glow, gilding his muscles and gleaming brightly in his hair. It was simply the sexiest, most breathtaking sight he had ever seen...  
  
Except...  
  
"Wait... is that my pillow you've got stuffed up there under your arse? That one's my favorite! Mother embroidered that pillowcase for me herself, damn it! You'd better not get it all dirty, Thor!" Loki shuddered, imagining just what might end up on his pillowcase before they were through.  
  
Thor grinned brazenly. "You can always clean it with your seidr, right? Besides you'll have sweet memories and sweeter dreams if you sleep on it when we're done."  
  
Loki shot him a murderous glare. "Change. It. Now. Brother."  
  
Thor sighed extravagantly and did as Loki ordered. "Is that better now?"  
  
"Yes, you oaf." Loki clambered up into the bed and into the space between Thor's muscled thighs, sliding his hands teasingly over the soft tanned skin as he went. "Now, show me what you want me to do."  
  
"Alright then, pass me the oil," said Thor, holding out his hand for the bottle. Loki handed it to him wordlessly, mesmerized by the sight of his brother's most private places laid bare before his eyes. Thor poured oil over his fingers and spread it generously over his hole and the skin just above it. His fingers quickly found one of his favorite spots just below his balls and he stroked and rubbed, pressing deeper into the skin than Loki would have dared to on his own. Panting slightly, he caught Loki's eye and asked "Fancy giving your big brother a hand?" To his surprise, Loki immediately reached out and mimicked Thor's movements with his own hand, making Thor squirm with desire. "Mmmm, yes, that's good, Loki. Right there...press just a little harder... ooohhhhh..."  
  
Loki could feel his brother's muscles quivering from his touches. "Now what? Do you want me to keep going or should I do something else?"  
  
"Hmmm... maybe just watch for right now?" Thor grabbed the bottle and poured more oil onto his fingers. Slowly he began massaging his hole, his eyes half closed in pleasure. It was the sweetest torture, watching Thor slide his oiled finger inside, going deeper and deeper. Loki licked his lips, imagining what it would feel like when he could replace that glistening finger with his cock. Thor let out guttural moan as he slid a second finger in beside the first, twisting his wrist as if he were searching for something. A third finger followed quickly, stretching Thor's opening wide around his knuckles. Loki watched in fascination as Thor pumped his fingers in and out, his chest heaving and his muscles twitching. Suddenly, Thor's whole body shook and his eyes flew open. Wisps of lightning crackled across his skin as he moaned Loki's name over and over. He stayed that way for a few minutes, his wild eyes locked with Loki's until his tremors ceased.  
  
"What happened, Thor? Are you all right?" Loki prodded his brother's thigh and tiny sparks flared under his fingertips, glowing bright blue for a moment before fading away harmlessly.  
  
"Oh yes, Loki!" Thor huffed, trying to catch his breath. "There's a place just inside that will give you very great pleasure if you touch it properly."  
  
Loki looked at his brother's chest, which was still clean and dry. "Forgive me, but I'm a bit confused. You didn't actually, you know..."  
  
Thor grinned, cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling. "It's true I didn't spend, but it's even better because..." he paused dramatically. "You can come more than once doing it like this!"  
  
Loki arched an eyebrow in feigned disbelief. "A magic pleasure spot that's up your arse? I'm not sure I believe you, Thor. You'll have to show me."  
  
Thor caressed Loki's forearm, a knowing gleam in his eyes. "I've got a better idea. Why don't you try touching me instead? You've got such nimble fingers, I'm sure you'll be able to prove me right in no time at all."  
  
Loki couldn't deny how appealing he found the idea of touching Thor so intimately. "Very well, brother," he murmured. Loki poured oil on his own fingers and slowly started teasing the rim of Thor's hole, already stretched open by his brother's thick fingers.  
  
Thor arched his hips up invitingly. "Go on, Loki, you won't hurt me. Let me feel you inside of me. Touch me now, brother."  
  
Shuddering with desire at Thor's command, Loki cautiously slipped the tip of his finger inside. Thor was so hot inside and Loki moaned in frustration, his cock aching to feel that tight heat for itself. He gently eased his finger in deeper, and Thor sighed, opening his legs wider for his brother's touch. Loki began to slide his finger in and out, fascinated with the sensation of penetrating his brother.  
  
Thor's voice was a ragged whisper. "Give me more, Loki. _**Please**_..."  
  
Loki swallowed hard, trying to maintain some shred of self-control. He carefully eased a second finger in, and Thor growled and fisted his hands in the linens so hard that something tore.  
  
"Sorry, brother, " Thor gasped, tiny flecks of lightning sparking dangerously in his eyes.  
  
"Hush, Thor," hissed Loki distractedly, his determined fingers seeking out the special place that Thor had mentioned. He crooked his fingers slightly and felt a warm round bulge. Thor shrieked and sparks erupted from his fingertips, scorching the linens.  
  
"**FUCK**!! Oh gods, Loki, do that again!"  
  
Loki was happy to oblige his brother, rubbing and stroking as Thor babbled curses and commands of **_more, faster, _**and **_harder_**. A third finger joined the others inside and Thor howled. His body shook uncontrollably and lightning wreathed his skin, this time enveloping Loki in its crackling corona. Long tendrils of black hair snapped and writhed, dripping with blue sparks as the lightning sizzled across Loki's skin. As waves of desire surged through him, Thor came so hard, he blacked out.  
  
As he came back to his senses, shaken by his powerful orgasm, Thor was terrified that he had injured Loki with his uncontrolled lightning. Feeling around blindly, he found his brother's free arm and shook it frantically. "Oh gods, Loki, are you all right?"  
  
Loki's voice was calm and unruffled, instantly putting Thor at ease. "Yes Thor, I'm fine. Does... **that**... usually happen when you come like that?"  
  
"No, I think it's because you're here with me. I've wanted you so badly; I think it's making me lose control." A tear trickled down Thor's cheek. "Maybe we shouldn't... I don't want to hurt you, brother."  
  
Loki stroked his brother's cheek tenderly, wiping away the tear with his thumb. "Honestly, Thor, I've been hit with much worse during seidr training. As long as I know that there's a strong possibility it might happen again, I can shield against it." He grinned wickedly. "Besides, it would be a Hel of a way to go."  
  
"Not when I'd have to explain it to Mother," sniffled Thor, smiling weakly.  
  
"True. That would be... unfortunate. Don't worry, Thor, my shielding is quite strong. We'll be fine." He bent down and kissed Thor affectionately, ruffling his tangled hair. When he straightened up, he looked down Thor's chest and chuckled "I'll be damned, it looked like you came like a summer thunderstorm, but you still didn't actually spend. In fact," Loki continued, sliding his hand down to tease Thor's cock. "You're still quite hard, brother. Whatever shall we do about this, hmmmm?"  
  
"Are you sure you still want to, Loki?" Thor asked, his voice shaking with uncertainty.  
  
Loki ran his hands over Thor's bare chest, teasing his brother's nipples with his thumbs. "Oh yes! I want you, brother mine." He bent back down and licked lightly at Thor's nipples, causing him to gasp and squirm.  
  
"Then... take me. Make me yours, make me come."  
  
Loki relished the desperation in Thor's voice, the unabashed neediness going straight to his cock. He sighed in faux resignation. "As you wish, brother." He poked around in the linens. "Now, where's the damned oil?"  
  
Thor located the bottle and handed it to him, settling back into the pillows to stroke his cock idly. Watching Loki slick himself up with oil, he knew he couldn't wait much longer for his little brother to... to... He bit his lip hard to distract himself, not wanting to come before Loki could possess him.  
  
Loki carefully positioned himself between Thor's legs, the head of his cock brushing against Thor's hole. "Are you ready, brother?" he breathed. "I can't wait to see if you feel as good around my cock as you did around my fingers."  
  
Thor nodded, not trusting himself to speak. As Loki slowly pressed forward, Thor could feel a burning stretch as the head of his brother's cock began to push into him. Oh, it felt different than just using his fingers, so full, so good. It didn't even hurt that much compared to all the cuts, bruises, and other assorted injuries he acquired from arms training, let alone actual battle. _Breathe_, he reminded himself, remembering his first fumbling efforts to find pleasure this way. That thought had barely registered in his brain when the head of Loki's cock slid past his last resistance. Thor's eyes met Loki's, pupils blown wide and glistening suspiciously.  
  
As he pushed further into his brother's tight slick hole, Loki felt tears coming to his eyes unbidden_. I can't believe this is really happening. Oh Norns, it feels so... so..._ He squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself not to cry in front of Thor yet again. He bowed his head and counted to ten. When he opened his eyes, he was astounded to see that Thor's eyes were wet too. He instantly felt a pang of remorse. "Did I hurt you Thor? Tell me if I did, and I'll heal it for you."  
  
Thor wiped his brimming eyes with corner of the bed linen. "No, Loki, you didn't hurt me. I'm just happy you're finally here with me, in my bed, in my arms..."  
  
"Well in **_my _**bed actually, but... I understand what you mean." Loki leaned in closer until the tips of their noses were brushing. "Now give us a kiss."  
  
Thor happily complied, kissing Loki breathless, thrusting his tongue deeply into his brother's mouth and tangling his fingers in his brother's dark locks. Then he slid his hands down Loki's back and cupped his arse. "I'm ready, brother," he whispered.  
  
Loki moved slowly, trying to enjoy the pleasurable new sensations without hurting his brother. He shifted his hips slightly, and Thor cried out, gripping Loki's flesh hard enough to leave bruises.  
  
"Again, brother! Harder!" Thor wrapped his legs around his little brother, trying to pull him in deeper. He was desperately rocking his hips now, trying to get Loki to hit his sweet spot again as he felt another orgasm slowly starting to build.  
  
Loki gasped as Thor's hands and heels tightened around his arse and drove him forward. Straining to keep from coming_** right now**_, he dug his fingers into Thor's biceps. "Careful, brother! Unless you want an embarrassing trip to the healer's hall, slow down!"  
  
Thor snarled, wild with mounting desire, "Better that you save your breath for fucking me, Loki! Do it, do it hard, I want to feel it for days!" He tightened his legs around Loki again and yanked his brother in hard until he was flush against Thor's arse, moaning in mindless animal pleasure.  
  
Loki shuddered both at his brother's filthy words and the feeling of his cock being fully engulfed in Thor's heat at last. _Want to feel it for days, do you? All right then, brother_, Loki thought recklessly. He pulled almost all the way out, then thrust back in fiercely, making Thor gasp and arch his back, wordlessly begging for more. A few more hard thrusts and Thor was panting and shaking, his eyes beginning to glaze over with a flickering blue haze.  
  
"Loki...I... I... won't last much longer," he choked out, trying to stay in control of his powers.  
  
Loki met Thor's glowing blue eyes with his own desperate gaze. "I'm close too, brother." Before he totally lost control of his senses, he mentally chanted the strongest spell he knew that would create both an inner and outer shield against Thor's lightning.  
  
Without warning, Thor's hands grasped Loki's arse firmly and he began to pump and twist his hips, driving his brother's cock repeatedly against his most sensitive spot. Loki closed his eyes momentarily, powerless against Thor's fierce grip, letting the sensations wash over him. _Norns, I doubt even Valhalla feels better than this! No, I know it doesn't- it can't!!_ As he opened his eyes, he saw Thor's neglected cock, hard and slick against his belly, and wrapped his hand around it, stroking it in time with Thor's thrusts.  
  
Thor tried to speak, but for a moment, nothing came out. He licked his lips and whispered Loki's name like a prayer for the dying.

  
  
…Then the lightning struck, and their twinned little deaths seemed to last for an eternity.


	7. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the broken is mended, the sad heart is gladdened, and words of love are spoken at last : )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> or... answering the Really Important Question: did Loki's Favorite Pillow survive their shenanigans? Read on to find out!!
> 
> P.S. Tags added! Plz check first before you read : )

Loki was the first to recover, raising his head up off of Thor's come- splattered chest and gulping in a deep breath of ozone tinged air. He glared blearily around, noting the scorch marks on the walls and floor along with some lumps of metal and piles of ash that were likely once some of his most treasured belongings. As he mentally catalogued the damages, Thor moaned and stirred underneath him, and Loki breathed a sigh of relief that they were both alive and apparently uninjured. He had bragged to Thor about the strength of his shielding abilities, but in truth, Loki admitted to himself that he was woefully unprepared for a full strike of Thor's powers. _But, if my outer shields held, the damage should be confined to just my chambers. I don't hear running or screaming, so we may be in luck. As for my inner shields..._ A closer examination of his immediate surroundings revealed a near perfect circle of undamaged bedding around himself and Thor, while the rest of the bed was a charred, stinking mess. _It could have been worse,_ Loki mused. _Much, much worse, indeed_. Taking a deep breath to gather his wits and his seidr, Loki began chanting the spells that would reverse the damage and put his chambers back in order.  
  
As Loki finished his spell, soot disappeared from the walls and floor, and his belongings resolidified out of ash and slag. Thor opened his eyes a crack and peered up at Loki. "How bad was it?" he rasped, putting a shaking hand on Loki's thigh.  
  
"Don't worry, Thor. Everything's back in order," Loki temporized, patting his brother's arm gently.  
  
"In other words, I almost killed us," groaned Thor. He slumped back against the pillows, tears gathering in his eyes once more.  
  
"Nonsense," Loki snapped, irritated at Thor's self-pity. "My shields held properly and..." He broke off as Thor began weeping in earnest. _Oh shit_. He lay down next to his brother and awkwardly took him in his arms, stroking his back and murmuring soft reassurances until Thor gave one last hiccupping sob and lay still in Loki's embrace.  
  
"I'm sorry, Loki. It's just... I've wanted you for so long, and now I see that I can't have you. It's just too dangerous...." Tears threatened to spill over again from Thor's eyes, and Loki swiftly leaned in and kissed him hard to distract him. Thankfully Thor took the bait, and they spent several delightful moments locked together at the lips.  
  
"You know. Thor," Loki mused, idly running his fingers over Thor's collarbone. "Maybe we should take a little hunting trip for a week or two. Somewhere nice and secluded where we don't have to worry about singeing my pillows and just... experiment with this until we get it figured out."  
  
Thor laughed weakly and kissed Loki on the forehead. "Sounds good, brother. Speaking of pillows..." he reached behind his head and pulled out The Pillow, which had survived the devastation unscathed. "See? Not a scratch on it."  
  
Laughing, Loki snatched the pillow from Thor's hands and smacked him in the face with it. Thor pulled a less fortunate pillow out from under his arse and hit Loki back, spattering his cheek with come and feathers.  
  
"Ugh! I'll get you for that," Loki shrieked, falling on Thor with devious fingers, seeking out his most ticklish spots with a vengeance. Thor wiggled frantically under his brother's lighter weight, trying unsuccessfully to protect himself from Loki's determined onslaught, his earlier sadness displaced by laughter just as Loki had intended.  
  
Even though he could easily best Loki at wrestling, Thor decided to put an end to this torment by raising both of his hands over his head. "I submit Loki, I submit," he gasped, chest heaving. "I yield myself to you."  
  
"And you do it so beautifully," drawled Loki, dragging an elegant finger through the mess on Thor's chest. Thor watched, transfixed, as Loki contemplated his dripping fingertip for a moment before sliding it into his mouth and sucking it clean. "That was quite interesting, you know. Your... submission. I thought surrender wasn't in your nature."  
  
Thor smiled wryly. "I'm not ashamed of giving myself to you, Loki." He reached out and cupped Loki's neck with strong calloused fingers, gazing into his brother's eyes. "I love you, Loki. I think the world of you, truly I do."  
  
Loki took a shaky breath and collected his scattered thoughts before he spoke. "And I love you more dearly than any of your friends, Thor." He paused dramatically and narrowed his eyes. "Though if you tell them so, I may find it necessary to stab you!"  
  
Thor chuckled wickedly and slid his hand down to stroke Loki's softened cock. "With this hidden dagger of yours, brother? I hope you'll stab me often then!"  
  
"Indeed I shall, all the way to the hilt, repeatedly," Loki shot back before dissolving into a fit of laughter.  
  
Thor put his arms around his brother and pulled him close, relishing the scent and feel of his body. Wrinkling his nose at the drying stickiness on their skin, Loki used a last small burst of seidr to clean up the mess they had made of each other. Thor grinned sleepily and nuzzled into Loki's neck, planting a kiss on the sensitive spot behind his ear.  
  
"May I rest here a while with you, brother?" Thor whispered softly, his breath warm on Loki's skin. "We can take lunch together later if you like."  
  
"Aye, but I warn you, if there's any snoring out of you, you're likely to get stabbed, and **not **with the 'dagger' you want" grumbled Loki, nearly spent from his use of seidr, his long lashes already drooping over his cheekbones.  
  
Thor feigned innocence "I don't know what you're talking about, Loki," he yawned. "Surely you don't think that the mighty Thor, Prince of Asgard..."  
  
"Snores like a thrice-damned bilgesnipe? You oaf! You forget how many times I've shared a tent with you on your little hunting trips," Loki snapped wearily. "Hush already before I change my mind and kick you out of my bed!"  
  
Thor's only response to Loki's diatribe was to wrap his brother up even tighter in his embrace, throwing a leg over him for good measure. Loki huffed in mild annoyance and dimmed the magelights to a pale glow, tucking his head under Thor's chin and closing his eyes. Within moments, both brothers were fast asleep, lulled by the beating of each other's hearts and dreaming very sweet dreams indeed.  
  
******************************************  
  
Outside the palace walls, the sudden fierce thunderstorm that had blown up seemingly out of nowhere, moderated into a warm gentle rain that soaked into the needy earth, awakening tender green shoots that lay dormant beneath the ground and causing them to thrust upwards, seeking the sun...


End file.
